<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth by LuminousGhost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426371">Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousGhost/pseuds/LuminousGhost'>LuminousGhost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jedi Cloak, Jedi Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, Reader-Insert, cloak, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousGhost/pseuds/LuminousGhost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Obi-Wan Kenobi are on a mission to a desolate ice planet and you have never been more in need of warmth, or maybe a cuddle with Obi-Wan if you’re lucky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had only been two days since you’d arrived on the ice planet of Rinn. Two long, freezing days. You’d barely been able to focus on your mission, you were so cold. Now you were back out in the snow, heading towards a rendezvous point and wrapped in as many robes as physically possible. </p><p>“Another wonderful day in paradise!” Obi-Wan appeared at your side, looking far to lively for the current weather. </p><p>You just glared sidelong at him and huddled further into your robes, unable to speak without your teeth clattering together. </p><p>“Oh, come now,” Obi-Wan playfully nudged you with his elbow. “We’ve had far worse missions than this. I remember you complaining quite profusely about the heat of the last planet,” he mused, gently stroking his beard. </p><p>“That’s just the problem,” you mutter from inside your cocoon of scarce heat. “One day we’re boiling in a desert, the next we’re drowning in a swamp, and now we’re here! Freezing to death, and all for some stupid maps.”</p><p>“If I remember correctly, you volunteered for this mission, my dear,” Obi-Wan smirked, a glint of mischief in his eyes.</p><p>“The last time I let you go out on a mission alone you came back with half a ship!”</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned off into the distance, taking a few steps in front of you as though in serious thought. “Ah, yes. That was an exciting mission. However, I assure you the state of the ship was all Anakin,” he glanced back over his shoulder, giving you a little wink. </p><p>You feel a small explosion of warmth in your chest and let out a shuddering breath, suddenly less bothered by the cold than you were before. Obi-Wan starts to move on again and you trudge forward behind him, keeping your head down to shield yourself from the falling snow. </p><p>You can feel yourself slowly falling behind when a hand appears in front of you, blocking your path. You glance up to find Obi-Wan stopped in front of you, offering you his hand with a gentle smile. Returning his smile, you place your hand in his and make your way down to the rendezvous point hand in hand. </p><p>………………</p><p>You enter your room with a heavy sigh, stowing the successfully collected maps in your satchel. Collapsing on your bed, you burrow under the covers shivering intensely without all the layers you’d become accustomed to. You hear a soft chuckle from the doorway and peer out from the burrow you were creating to see Obi-Wan leaning against the doorway. </p><p>“You’re either here to give warmth, or you can find your way back to your own room, Kenobi,” you declare imperiously, sitting up still wrapped in the blankets. </p><p>Obi-Wan pushes himself off the doorway and starts forcing himself into the cocoon, knocking you over and leaving you both in a fit of giggles with blankets strewn everywhere. You sit up and smack Obi-Wan’s chest. “This is all your fault! I had the perfect set up. You can’t blame Anakin for this mess.”</p><p>Obi-Wan groaned and pulled himself up from the bed, placing his hands on your shoulders. “It’s a good thing I have the perfect replacement for your little nest.”</p><p>You roll your eyes as he pulls off his cloak, but freeze as he gently settles it around your shoulders. He gives a small tug to the front of the cloak to pull it tighter around you and cupping your face in his hands. As you stare into each other’s eyes you feel yourself leaning toward him before abruptly pulling back as his hands drop away. </p><p>“Hopefully that’ll keep you warm for the foreseeable future,” he says, gently tweaking your nose and moving towards the door. </p><p>“Obi-Wan!” You exclaim, standing still wrapped in the cloak, “thank you,” you finish, softer than you’d started. It’s all you can bring yourself to say, shoving down the words and feelings you know you shouldn’t have. </p><p>Obi-Wan turns back to you, giving the playful smirk you’d come to know so well. “Just look after it and we won’t have any problems, right my dear?” </p><p>The doors slide shut behind him and you fall back on the bed, snuggling into the cloak. You pull the layers of fabric around yourself and fall asleep still wrapped tightly in his cloak.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>